


A Chance Meeting, Or Two

by Jen425



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Drive, Tokusatsu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Developing Friendships, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: “Still thinking about that man?”“No,” Shinnosuke says, a bit to fast. He sighs at Akira’s expression. “…Some, just not in the way you think.”“You’re worried,” Akira says. “I get it.”Shinnosuke looks away.
Relationships: Heart Roidmude/Tomari Shinnosuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Toku Romance Exchange





	A Chance Meeting, Or Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiriya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriya/gifts).



> Here you go! Haven’t written this pairing before, so I hope you like!

Things Tomari Shinnosuke is very good at: putting his foot in his mouth.

Things he should probably be just as good at if not better, considering his profession: knowing what to say and do when a man about his same age stumbles out of an alley with something very red on his clothing.

Unfortunately, it seems the first wins out for the day, and Shinnosuke realizes it moments too late, when the words leave his mouth.

“It’s okay, I’m a police officer,” he says, at the man’s distrust. “What—”

He doesn’t have time to say more, the other is already running in the other direction.

Shinnosuke gives trace, of course, but somehow… he finds himself slowed down, somehow.

And he doesn’t find the man or the source of the blood.

(… _ Well, this is unexpected. _ )

  
  
  


“Tomari-San, you’re overreacting,” Akira tells him. “We can’t even find someone close to like him in our records except a man who died years ago.”

“Maybe,” Shinnosuke says. “Or maybe not. I just feel like I saw something important.”

And he ran away, which doesn’t help. Then again, maybe that man was the victim, but the calm in his eyes…

Maybe.

( _ Maybe indeed. _ )

God, maybe he is overthinking it. He’s starting to hear  _ voices _ .

  
  
  


He keeps thinking about it despite himself, even as a wave of mysterious disappearances and other supernatural effects begin to occur more and more.

Maybe it’s the parallels.

( _ It’s more real than you think, Shinnosuke. _ )

Obviously it’s some hoax, but Shinnosuke was there, and if he’s right…

He sees the man from before, one day, now dressed in a long red leather jacket.

He runs up, grabbing the man’s shoulder.

“Hey,” he says. The man turns, suddenly.

( _ Be careful _ !)

“You’re the officer,” he says. “From the day when I…”

He trails off. Shinnosuke loosens his grip just the slightest at that moment of hesitation.

“What happened?” He asks. “I’m afraid if you don’t answer, I will take you in.”

The other just laughs, turning to face Shinnosuke and shrugging off his hand.

“Ah, humanity,” he says. “They have their advantages, but…”

Shinnosuke looks him over.

“You look human to me,” he says.

“Oh, do I?”

( _ Shinnosuke! _ )

Shinnosuke doesn’t know what happens then, just that, suddenly, he has the man shoved up against a wall. The other’s eyes go wide with fear, then deep, quiet rage.

“Oh I see,” he says. “I only killed your body, got you out of Chase’s, but you put your soul in this human’s mind now.”

…what? There’s someone else inside of him?

“I won’t let you hurt him,” Shinnosuke feels his mouth reply in an unfamiliar voice. What’s…

“But you’d let others hurt me, now wouldn’t you Krim,” the man says, voice a little bit vicious.

“That’s…” says the alien voice.

The man pushes Shinnosuke (Krim?) off of him.

“The time is soon at hand,” he says. “Don’t try and stop us.”

And then he walks off.

  
  
  


Shinnosuke runs quickly to his car from there breathing hard.

“What… the fuck,” he says.

_ I am sorry, Shinnosuke,  _ the voice (and oh god,the voice he’s been hearing lately is  _ real _ and apparently a  _ ghost… _ ) says.  _ I could not exist long without a host. _

“Then the incidents…”

_ Are real, yes. _

“And who’s that man?” Shinnosuke asks.

_ A monster, _ the voice replies.  _ His name is Heart. _

…what, Shinnosuke wonders, has he gotten himself into?

“Tell me everything.”

  
  
  


The Roidmudes. Experiments with dark magic, though the voice, Krim Steinbelt, hadn’t realized how dark until too late. Heart was one of them, and he’s become their leader. Now, they had begun to rampage.

_ We harnessed earthly forces _ , Krim explains.  _ Such as gravity, which they now control. However, I can negate it from within you. _

“Oh,” Shinnosuke says.

He notes the “we”, but he simply doesn’t have enough to go on, to ask about it.

(In circumstances like these, he is just slightly slower to trust.)

  
  
  


He once again doesn’t see Heart for a while, after that, though he does help Krim search. For whatever is being planned.

“Hey, Tomari,” Akira says. “Seriously, what’s wrong. Still thinking about that man?”

“No,” Shinnosuke says, a bit to fast. He sighs at Akira’s expression. “…Some, just not in the way you think.”

“You’re worried,” Akira says. “I get it.”

Shinnosuke looks away.

“We’ve got other problems right now,” he points out.

  
  
  


_ I’ve found him! _

Shinnosuke blinks.

“Who?”

_ Chase, _ Krim replies.  _ He was my intended host, though I couldn’t find where he laid dormant. _

“Oh,” Shinnosuke says. “Will you need my help?”

_ When you can, _ Krim replies,  _ we still have time. _

  
  
  


“So, he found Chase.”

Shinnosuke turns.

“Heart…”

“You know my name,” Heart says, smiling. “I suppose you would. You know it takes a strong heart to host another’s soul for so long.”

“What are you doing here?” Shinnosuke asks, and Heart shrugs.

“You interest me, a bit,” he says. “I was wondering if Krim told you who he left us with.”

“…He didn’t, actually,” Shinnosuke says. “I just don’t know if I can trust the story I’m told by someone who’s wants to destroy humanity.”

Heart laughs.

“Is that what he told you?” He asks. “Very well, then. We may meet again.”

  
  
  


And now, they do keep meeting.

In the oddest of places.

  
  
  


“You eat?” Shinnosuke asks, sitting next to Heart at the counter of the diner.

“I am a living being,” Heart replies. “And yes, sometimes.” His eyes go far away. “We can’t starve, or course, but we can feel like it.”

“Oh,” Shinnosuke asks.

When the waiter walks up, Shinnosuke nods to Heart.

“I’ll pay his tab, too,” he says. When the other looks surprised, he shrugs.

“I can tell when people are hiding bad things, sometimes,” he says. “I’d rather not be the cause.”

“You are a strange one, Tomari Shinnosuke,” Heart says, but he’s smiling.

  
  
  


“You’re surprisingly kind despite knowing my ideals,” Heart notes as Shinnosuke helps him bandage who he assumes is another Roidmude.

“You haven’t done it yet,” he replies. “And last I checked, Krim is still alive.”

He’s probably why this Roidmude is injured, though Shinnosuke doesn’t say it.

He doesn’t really think Krim is wrong, either, but he still knows he’s missing pieces.

It’s an odd position.

“I would do it again,” Heart says. “I would kill him for leaving us, for using Chase like he is.”

“Whatever it is that he did, he feels guilty,” Shinnosuke responds. Heart looks away.

“I am sorry, officer,” he says. “But not to me.”

  
  
  


The Global Freeze is what they’ll call it, later. All Shinnosuke knows at the time is that he’s stuck in slow motion, watching himself cause a horrible mistake.

All he knows is that, afterwards, Heart looks almost guilty.

“I am sorry for your friend,” he says.

Shinnosuke doesn’t have it in him to be angry. It’s not like Heart had been there, not like any Roidmude had, nor had a one of them been the one to shoot the gun.

“What do you want?” He asks instead. What is driving Heart to do this?

“To prove our superiority to humans,” Heart replies. “I won’t stop.”

“I know.”

Heart sighs.

“I see you are in a bad state,” he says. “I understand more than you know. If you do choose to oppose us later, however, I will fight.”

A day like that feels so far away.

Nonetheless, Shinnosuke asks one more question.

“What happened to you?” He asks.

“The worst of humanity,” Heart replies. “Don’t worry, though. I would say you are some of its best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
